


In which Tony Stark is a cockblock

by IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket/pseuds/IsThatABillyClubInYourPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little heated when Clint takes a break from a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Tony Stark is a cockblock

Clint crashed through the window of the Avengers mansion with all the grace that an incredibly beat up human with no distinguishable superpowers who had just been thrown through a window would be expected to have. He laid on the floor for a minute, slightly relieved at the momentary break from the battle outside.

As he lay on his bed of glass shards, Clint started to detect another sound in the room. His hearing aid made the sound too staticy to fully recognize, but it sounded an awful lot like heavy breathing. He sat himself up reluctantly, thankful that his thick costume had kept most of the glass pieces from piercing his skin. He shook himself off like a dog, hearing the tinkling of glass falling off of him. Clint took off his sunglasses, scanning the dark room for the source of the noise.

Once he found the person that was panting in the corner, it took him a good long while to realize who it was, mostly because he couldn’t believe it.

Daredevil was huddled in the corner of a dark room in avengers mansion, clutching his side and apparently taking a break. Clint considered taking a picture. Daredevil resting in the middle of a battle was a rare sighting, like seeing a unicorn.

“Hey.” Clint said. Daredevil gave a nod back before grimacing and letting his head fall back against the wall. Clint scooted closer to him, slightly concerned that he’d be scolded for not fighting whatever freakish robot monster thing was currently rampaging across Tony Stark’s front lawn. “You okay?”

“No.”

Yeah, it was definitely Daredevil. A man of few words.

“Broken ribs,” Daredevil elaborated. “Hit my head hard too.”

Clint nodded, eyes finally adjusting to the gloom enough to realize what bad shape the guy was in. There was a steady flow of blood dripping out from under his cowl.

“Jesus, you’re all fucked up.” Clint frowned, moving closer and reaching to take off the helmet, his helping instinct kicking in. He was surprised as Daredevil let him. No scary fast fist of fury caught his wrist before he could pull off the mask. Instead, a miserable groan came out as he lifted the permanent scowl off of Daredevil’s head, no doubt peeling off dried blood with it.

As the mask came off, Clint found himself stunned by the man underneath. He was nothing like he would’ve expected, more puppy dog than vicious devil. That, and the fact that his eyes wouldn’t seem to focus. Clint almost freaked out, before he looked down at the mask in his hands and realized that the eye pieces didn’t let in a bit of light.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He muttered mostly to himself, before turning his attention back to the man. “You’re blind?”

“Not really.”

“Oh,” Clint said. “Yeah, that clears that all up for me. Thanks.”

Daredevil rolled his unfocused eyes, moving to sit up but giving a short yelp of pain instead. Clint automatically reached out to help him, and this time the scary reflex arm grab thing actually did occur. He tried to pull his arm free, but it was gripped tight.

“Why are you helping me?”

“Uh… because you’re a super hero who is helping the Avengers fight a giant mutant alien robot thing?”

“No, I mean why aren’t you out there fighting?”

“Oh, that would be because I’m a wimp.” Clint explained.

“You’re not a wimp.” Daredevil muttered, his brow drawn in genuine concern. “You’re Hawkeye.”

“Thanks?” Clint really wasn’t sure what was going on. Then Daredevil lunged forward and their lips connected, and Clint really  _really_  wasn’t sure what was going on. A small part of his brain was freaking out, but mostly he was too tired to process his situation and Daredevil had some surprisingly soft lips that were a really nice distraction from the battle outside. When the vigilante drew back, Clint found himself sputtering slightly, searching for something to say. Daredevil beat him to it.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, and for a moment his gruff facade gave way to a soft smile. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while, I just thought I might not catch you alone again anytime soon.”

“You’ve been wanting to…” Clint repeated Daredevil’s words softly, still not totally understanding the current situation.

“I mean, you’re just so amazing.” He continued anyways, apparently oblivious to Clint’s confusion. “Watching you work, it’s just… you want to help everybody. And you think everyone deserves it.”

Clint stared at Daredevil, a finger trailing over his lips. He was starting to process everything.

Then Iron Man flew through the space where a window once was.

“What are you two doing? There’s a goddamn giant robot in my front lawn, and you’re chit chatting in the guest bedroom? Get your asses out there and fight!”

Clint shook himself out of his daze as Iron Man left in a blast of heat. He glanced over at Daredevil, who had covered his face with a badly cut arm.

“Daredevil-”

“Matt.”

“Matt.” Clint smiled. “Okay, Matt. If we make it out of this alive, call me.” He stood up, pulling Matt up by the shoulder, and planted a quick kiss in his cheek before turning back to the shattered window. He grabbed his bow from the floor and nocked a zipline arrow, firing it into the side of the robot. He glanced back at Matt, but he had already disappeared, as had his mask. He had barely enough time to smile dorkily before being quite literally yanked back into the thick of the battle.


End file.
